Love Is Blind In Many Ways
by Kouga'sKittyBaby
Summary: Alice is back. Is Edward? Even so, Bella wants to be with Jacob. Has lemon but I won't say with who.
1. Moved on

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the charachters described in the story. Yes there are probably loads of story's like this but htis is my little version. Plus this is based off the second book New Moon.

Besides i love Bella and Jacob stories and if you don"t than you don't have to read this. Yes Edward is in this one as well so if you like Edward i guess you could read this but the main charachters are Bella and Jacob. So don't send any replies telling me to make Bella and Edward be together ok?!? Good.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was great!" cried out Bella. "Yea, it was." replied Jacob. They were in Jacobs car soaking wet. They had just finished cliff diving. Jacob looked solemly at Bella. "Well, what do you want to do for the rest of the afternoon?" he asked. Her forhead wrinkled in thought. "I dunno...but I had better go to your place and change. I'm freezing!" she curled her legs underneath her and scooted closer to Jacob. He wrapped his arm around her.

Just what she had wanted.

His body heat wrapped around her like a blanket. "You know..." she began. "It's times like these i really apppreciate you being a wolf." Jacob began to chuckle. "What!?" she snapped. "Nothing." He lightly squeezed her. They continued their playful chatter untill they pulled up into the garage. Jacob parked the car and got out. Bella yawned. "Maybe we should go take a nap." she said "I mean if our dads are going to be gone fishing for a few days nobody will care when we sleep right?"

"sure" he replied. Quickly Jacob picked Bella up and stealthily ran to the house. Once they reached the porch he set her down and she walked in like nothing strange had happened. Jacob had t duck down in order to get through the door. "Do you want anything to eat Bells?" he asked. "No." she replied. "I'm going to take a shower though." she added. "Alright." he said. She watched as he plopped himself onto the couch. Of course _he_ was already dry. Quickly she grabbed her toiletries and went into the bathroom down the hall.

She stepped out of the shower. Her body was warm. It had been about thirty minutes. She dressed in some sweats and a shirt and went back to the living room. Jacob was streched out on the couch asleep. _He looks so peacful_ she thought. She looked around. _Great, he took the couch, now where do I sleep?_ She glanced back at Jacob. Tentivly she inched toward him...and sat on the edge of the couch. "Gotcha!" screamed Jacob as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her on top of him. Bella shrieked in surprise and began to laugh. " I thought you were asleep!" she told him. "Well I'm not." he replied. Bella sighed exhausted. She began to make herself comfortable. She closed her eyes, surprisingly relaxed.

"Go ahead and sleep," she heard him say. "You'll be safe with me." he whispered. She fell asleep with his arms wrapped around her. Engulfed in his warmth.

JPOV

While she slept, Jacob began to caress her hair. It smelled strongly of Strawberries. He inhaled deeply. Surpressing a moan. he wanted her to be his so bad! But she wouldn't change her mind at first. But now while he was laying there he felt like her opinion had maybe changed. _Maybe if he asked her today_...those were his last thoughts as sleep finally claimed him.


	2. Thoughts

Bella woke up to the sound of nothing. She wondered what had woken her up. As she realized where she was the worry left her. She knew Jacob would protect her. "Bella" he called out. she jerked her head up and looked at him. He seemed to be asleep.

Again he called her name. "Bella." _He must be sleep talking._ She concluded. But he continued talking. "Please stay with me. Don't leave." .

Bella wanted to wake him up. So he would quit talking. Quit saying words that would only make it harder for her when she had to go. But she was hesitant. Finally she decided to wake him up but before she could she heard him utter," Bella, I love you.".

She didn't know why she felt guilty, she had know he loved her. It was in his eyes. _But it is different when he says it._ she thought to herself. _But he was just dreaming, it probably wasn't even real... or maybe he really does..._ Bella knew there were no excuses. He loved her. And she was just making it worse staying with him. She wished Edward was coming back soon.

_It is all his fault anyway that i feel like this._ She found herself thinkink. And she was appalled at herself for thinking bad about him. Trying to forget the talking and thoughts she layed her head back on Jacob's chest and tried to sleep again. But it was too late. Jacob was awake. "How did you sleep?" he asked her. When she didn't answer, he sat up and held her close. "Are you ok?" he asked again. "I'm just so confused." she finally answered.


	3. Heartbreak

As they stood outside the dark clouds rolled in. Jacob noticed that she was quieter than normal. He wondered what had happened in the little time they had slept. Bella stepped into her truck. "Well, i'd better get home, school's tomorrow and...well you know." she said. Jacob gave her a hug and closed the door. Bella stared at the steering wheel for a moment and then started the truck. The roar overlapping everything ealse. She was about to pull out when she felt a quick moment of fear. She heard a sudden crash and she jumped. Only to realize it was the thunder outside. And with it came the rain. Quietly she calmed herself and looked out the window. She was surprised to see Jacob was still there, laughing. "SHUT UP!" she yelled through the glass and she smiled. Then she pulled out of the drive way and headed home.

-- 3 weeks later --

Bella was confused. Edward had not come back yet. He was suppose to come back last Friday. And all of the Cullens seemed to be avoiding her. EVEN ALICE. She was confused and hurt. Why wasn't he back? Why were they avoiding her? So many questions. These thoughts were running through her mind as she took her shower. And her tears started the moment hshe thought, _He is either dead, or he isn't coming back._ That night she cried into her pillow muffling the sobs that racked her body. A little bit past 2:15 she felt Edwards cold hands press on her back shaking her. "Edward!" she cried. "Shhh!" he quickly put his fingers to his lips. And they both instinctively turned their heads towards the door.

Upon hearing nothing not even a stirr of movement he turned abck to Bella. "Edward where have you been?!" she silently exclaimed. He looked back at her solemnly. Bella quieted. "What's wrong?" she asked him. "Me Bella. i'm all wrong for you. You shouldn't miss me the way you do." Bella sighed. "Will you get over that! Your what I WANT! How could you be wrong for me!?" she silently exclaimed. Edward reamined silent. "Are you itleast going to stay with me tonight?" she asked. Edward looked at her and pain was in his eyes. "No." he whispered. "And...I'm leaving tonight." Bella was stunned. "no..." she whispered. "No No NO NO!" she cried frantically. "SHHH! you don't want to wake Charlie! he quickly whispered. "but you promised me! You promised you wouldn't leave me again!" She grasped his hand. "I wish you would quit thinking your wrong for me. You love me right?" she continued. Edward was quiet. Bella sat back on the bed. "You can't fool me this time Edward Cullen. You can't say you don't love me." She protested. "...Your right." he said. "But I have a chance to love someone ealse." he continued. "These past weeks I've been spending in Alaska with Tanya. She is happy with me and I am happy with her. Not as happy as I am with you. Never will I ever be as happy with her as I am with you. It's just..."

Bella had sat stunned unbelieving untill this moment. "So what? Your going to leave me for her?" she asked brokenly. Pain filled Edward eyes. After a few seconds he uttered, "Yes...But it is only for you. I think we can bothe be happy this way. You and Jacob and me and Tanya." He quieted. Bella just stared at him. Finally tears began to fill her eyes. "But...I don't want Jacob. I want you." she told him brokenly. Edward was quietly thinking. Then, "But I don't want you Bella. With Tanya I can be myself. And I don't have to worry about hurting her."

"But I'm going to be a vampire soon. In JUST A FEW WEEKS!" she stressed. "Bella...do you really think I was going to ruin you that way? To kill you for my benefit? Think Bella. I would never do that to you." He looked at her and she turned away. Soberly she told him, "fine. Now can you just go?" she asked. Edward looked helplessy at her. He approached her and hugged her. "It's for your own goo-" Bella cut him off. "Whatever. When are you leaving?" she asked. " In a few hours. It's for th-" "Just go." she said. Edward released her, and he went to the window. "Good-Bye Bella." he said. And he was gone.

Bella fell back onto the bed, the tears pouring down before she hit the pillow. The pain seemed to be 10x worse this time. _Maybe it's because this time...he really doesn't want me._ She thought.


	4. POST!

**Hey everybody i know i have not written inlike FOREVER! But lately my teachers have been drilling me and we are getting ready for Finals! It sucks but never fear summer is coming and i will post alot more atleast untill summer band and choir start.**


End file.
